


Rough and Tumble

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [12]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, Female Ejaculation, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Lube, Missionary Position, Rimming, Rough Sex, Showers, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Shepard fucks Traynor hard.





	Rough and Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines]

Traynor was in heaven. After taking a shower together Commander Shepard had pushed her onto her bed, and now she was on all fours, moaning into a pillow while the Commander was eating her ass.

The first time Shepard had shown her what she could do with her long, flexible tongue was also the first time Traynor had ever squirted. Now that very tongue was exploring her butthole while the Commander’s fingers were busy teasing her pussy.

“Oh! That’s the fucking spot! Keep going!”, Traynor yelled into the pillow, and how could she not? The Commander knew her inside out. She knew where to stick her fingers and where to rub to make Samantha quiver.

A hand came down hard on her butt and made her yelp.  
“That’s no way to talk to your C.O., Traynor”, Shepard said saucily. She switched gear. Now her tongue wiggled its way into Traynor’s vagina while her fingers dug into her butt.

Sam could barely contain herself. Shepard was an absolute magician with her tongue. She shoved her face into Sam’s crotch to reach as far inside her as possible only to suck her clit a second later.

“I’m cumming! Yes! Lick my fucking clit!”, Sam groaned. Just on the brink of her climax, Shepard stopped. She pulled away, and Traynor looked just in time to watch the Commander, this sexy valkyrie of a woman, wipe the juice off of her face.

Traynor looked at her pleadingly, but the Commander only had a lazy smirk for her.  
“Not so fast. I’ve got other plans for you tonight”, Shepard said. Sam raised an eyebrow.  
“And what kinds of plans could those be?”, she asked breathlessly. As needy as she was, the Commander’s plans usually ended in a good time.

Shepard reached under her pillow and pulled out a harness with a large, ribbed dildo and a smaller, bumpy one attached. A strap-on.  
“Tonight, Samantha, you are getting fucked”, Shepard declared with a grin and put the thing on. She bit her lips as she inserted the smaller dildo into herself, and after only a few seconds, she was equipped for the task.

Traynor scoffed.  
“You do realize that you have used dildos before, right? Though now I know why you were eating my ass so much”, she mused, mentally preparing herself for the inevitable anal penetration that would follow.

“Sure, but have I ever used them like this?”, Shepard asked and thrust her hips. This gave Sam pause. The strap-on really suited the Commander. She looked good waving that thing around. It kind of turned her on.

“Good point”, Traynor conceded, got on all fours again and spread her butt cheeks with her fingers. “Ready to get pounded, Commander”, she said jokingly. Shepard smirked.  
“You better be”.

Before she began, Shepard reached for a bottle of lube and slathered the entire thing with it. Then she climbed behind Traynor and pondered which hole to take first.

She slapped the thick, neon green dildo onto Sam’s asshole, which made the Specialist whimper. Then she poised it for vaginal penetration and pushed, but it slipped.

“Come oooon!”, Traynor complained and wiggled her butt impatiently. Another slap followed, along with a laugh from Shepard.  
“Well, if you’re going to be that way, then let’s take your ass for a ride first”, she said and slipped right in.

Traynor gasped and tried to relax. She wasn’t a particularly large fan of anal, but this dildo’s texture really made it work for her. Small strain, small relaxation, following each other over and over, until Shepard’s pelvis touched her.

Odd, Traynor thought. She didn’t expect this to be so easy. The dildo was quite large. She had expected at least some pain, but there was nothing. She looked over her shoulder at Shepard, who just started pulling out again.  
“That wasn’t normal lube, was it?”, she asked. Shepard smiled mischievously and shook her head. Then she slammed the dildo back up Traynor’s ass.

She cried out, or tried to. The thrust knocked the air out of her. To her surprise, even that didn’t hurt. It felt kind of nice, actually. She looked at Shepard again. She was still smiling.  
“Oh, boy...”, Traynor sighed, got comfortable, and surrendered herself to Shepard’s mercy.

The Commander didn’t know the word. Immediately, she began to plow Samantha’s butt hard and fast. Sam started to groan. The feeling of Shepard’s hips slamming against her was new to her, at least in this particular configuration. She kind of enjoyed it. Furthermore, the thrusts were getting better and better!

Her butt was getting comfortably warm. She liked how the ribs on the dildo caught on her entrance when Shepard pulled out, and she enjoyed how deeply Shepard could rub her with that thing.

Within a minute Sam was moaning for Shepard, and the Commander thoroughly enjoyed that fact.  
“How is it, my little butt slut? Feeling good?”, she asked and slapped Traynor’s ass for good measure.  
“Yeah… feels good”, she responded.

“Oh, that feels good? Then how about this?”, Shepard asked. She rammed herself all the way into Traynor and started fucking her with quick, shallow thrusts.  
“Ooooh, oh, ooooh… Mmmh”, Traynor groaned. Shepard kept changing her angle until Sam made particularly sweet noises.

When she had found Traynor’s weak spot, she assaulted it with long, luxurious thrusts. Her hips were all fluid motion. It was a shame that Traynor’s face was pushed into a pillow. Surely she would’ve liked to see that.

Traynor seemed to be having a good time regardless. She kept moaning and yelping into her pillow as Shepard crammed her butt full of artificial cock. The Commander almost missed her orgasm.

She didn’t really register Traynor’s ass flexing, but she saw her clawing at the sheets. And then she screamed and squirted.  
“Holy shit!”, Shepard laughed and pulled out. She gazed at the puddle Traynor had left on her floor.

Sam, meanwhile, rolled over. She just lay there with the biggest grin on her face. She chuckled to herself and kneaded her own breasts.  
“I needed that, Shepard”, she sighed.

“You say that as if we were done here”, Shepard snorted. Traynor raised her head and looked at her, standing there, rubbing the green shaft. “See? I’m still hard”.  
“As if that thing could go soft”, Sam said flatly.  
“Exactly, so why stop now?”, Shepard said. She grabbed the lube again and poured a generous helping onto Samantha’s cunt. She took her time spreading it around, inside and out.

“You could’ve just put it in. I was wet already”, Sam complained after Shepard riled her up with her hands once more without delivering a climax. Shepard climbed between her legs and lined up the dildo with her pussy.  
“Sure, but I couldn’t have done this”, she said and shoved it all in in one go.

Traynor cried out, but as before, she felt no pain. This time, however, she felt really good right away. Her pussy was just more sensitive than her butt hole.

Shepard didn’t pulled out right away. Instead she wiggled her hips around, making the dildo rub Sam’s insides all over. Samantha was quaking from the stimulation. The dildo filled her up so nicely. The ribs caught on her slippery walls, scraped along them deliciously.

She howled. She wrapped her arms and legs around the Commander and kept whining. Shepard got comfortable and started thrusting.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!”, Sam screamed happily. Whatever was in that lube, it was driving her insane. The dildo felt so fucking intense. It didn’t even move in a steady rhythm or anything. Shepard wasn’t used to using her hips yet and still had to figure out how to do it best.

Traynor came again before the Commander had found her groove, but that didn’t mean she got a break. She squealed, she squeezed, she even bit the Commander’s shoulder, but Shepard just wouldn’t stop. 

Eventually, they ended up as a semblance of a ball on top of Shepard’s bed. A mass of intertwined limbs, connected by a thick, long, green appendage.

Traynor was little more than a whining mess at that point, but Shepard was fully aware of the sexy body pressing against hers. Traynor’s breasts squeezed against her own, her thighs felt supple and strong around her.

Being like this felt snug, and Shepard liked snug.  
“Sam, look at me”, she grunted. Traynor looked passed her at the ceiling and kept moaning. Shepard just grabbed her by the hair and yanked her around until she had to look at her.

“There she is! There’s my pretty little girl. You are my pretty little girl, aren’t you?”, Shepardasked. Traynor grinned and nodded.  
“Say it!”  
“I’m your little girl!”, Sam gasped. She would’ve done anything at that point. Especially when Shepard rewarded her obedience by speeding up her thrusts.

“You like getting fucked?”, Shepard demanded.  
“Yes!”  
“You like it when I’m on top, bitch?”, she asked, louder this time. Traynor laughed as she answered.  
“Oh, yes! I love it!”  
“Yeah, you do!”, the Commander roared.

She thrust as fast as she could after that. Traynor saw stars. She was getting there. She was getting there really quickly now. The bed creaked under Shepard’s aggressive assault.

Then, something within Sam snapped. She screamed in orgasmic bliss while she lost all control of her body. She writhed in Shepard’s tight embrace, and the Commander still didn’t stop moving. Only, instead of ceaselessly thrusting, she broke up her rhythm by digging deep into Traynor’s convulsing pussy and wiggling around.

Traynor couldn’t speak, only cry out. She could barely hear or see anymore. All that was left was feeling. The warmth of Shepard’s lovely body on top of her, the girth of the dildo filling her up, the cool air touching her sweaty skin. She blacked out at that point, with a smile on her face.

Some time later, Sam opened her eyes. She stretched and sat up. She was still in Shepard’s bed, covered with the blanket. She looked around and saw the Commander sitting on her couch, reading files in the nude.

She saw the strap-on dangling from a hook in the shower. Apparently the Commander had already cleaned up. She got out of bed. The sound of naked feet on the floor alerted Shepard.

The Commander said nothing. She just watched Traynor walk into the shower, eyes glued to her sexy butt.

After a quick shower, Traynor came back and walked over to Shepard.  
“How are you feeling?”, the Commander asked warmly. Sam took a seat in her lap and wrapped her arms around Shepard’s neck.  
“That was intense”, she said and kissed the Commander deeply.  
“Was it good?”. Traynor laughed.  
“Don’t ask stupid questions. It was fucking phenomenal”, she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much of a setup for this one.


End file.
